No More Louds
by ImagineSounds
Summary: La Ley golpea duramente a la incestuosa familia Loud. Sigamos la historia de Lemy Loud ...20 años después de la separación de su familia, como los 9 años de su vida en esa casa...lo marcaron de por vida, y como tratara de llevar su vida adelante.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 Fin del Camino

-Eso es lo mejor que tienes Loud?-

-Cierra la boca imbécil, aun estoy de pie-

Lemy Loud, el único hijo de la enferma relación entre Lincoln Loud y sus hermanas. Como es de costumbre, ahora se encuentra en un callejón de la _Spoons Streets_ peleándose con cualquiera que lo insulte, sea dentro o fuera de la secundaria eran las 13hs en un día despejado. Y como siempre, perdía en 4 vs 1. Se encontraba en muy mal estado, labios rotos, moretones en sus mejillas, torso adolorido por las patadas. Una tarde muy común para Lemy.

-Oye monstruo, yo no empecé la pelea, fuiste tu!-

-No es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo malo de mis primas o tías- respondía el castaño mientras se limpia la sangre de su labio

-Por favor! Sabes que todas ellas son putas, los rumores son muy fuertes, de lo que ellas hacen con tu tio…..o debería decir padre?-

El matón no esperaba que el castaño lo tumbara de un golpe, ni menos que le rompiera la nariz

-AHHHGGG, SE ACABO MONSTRUO! AGARRENLO! -

Y en unos segundo Lemy fue superado por número. Mientras recibía los golpes de los gorilas, el pensaba en su vida, lo infeliz que era, no tenia amigos, no tenia novia, y la situación en su familia solo lo asqueaba. Ser fruto de una relación incestuosa entre 2 hermanos, era apenas tolerable, no se el único, ya rozaba cierto límite, tener mas hermanas/primas, ya era el puto colmo….que tu padre/tio empezara a follarse a tus hermanas…..dios eso le daba asco. Que lo hagan por puto placer era lo más enfermizo que había en el mundo, inclusive sus tías y madre le dejaban a su padre hacerlo, simplemente no lo entendía. Incluso tenia miedo de que su padre sobrepasaría los limite e iría a por las mas pequeñas, le helaba la sangre pensar que también podría ir a por el. El único vinculo Padre e Hijo que aun no ha roto y convertido en una relación retorcida.

-Espero que hayas aprendido esta vez Loud. Vámonos chicos-

Ahora estaba en el suelo, todo golpeado, peor que nunca, de milagro aun seguía consiente. Muchas veces se preguntaba el por qué seguía defendiendo a su familia, todos los rumores eran verdad. Luego recuerda, que no lo hace por ellos, lo hace con la esperanza de que algún dia, se cruce con un loco y lo saque de su miseria. Si, el tiene un gran pensamiento suicida, pero también tiene el orgullo de no irse por su propia mano. El pensamiento de _irse con la frente en alto_, tal vez ese temple militar lo haya heredado de su bisabuelo Albert.

Con mucho esfuerzo, se sienta contra una pared, siempre al estar hecho pure, le hace meditar sobre su vida.

-_Dios…..ojala todo cambiara- _se decía el mismo

El cansancio mezclado con dolor y depresión, resulto en un coctel de sueño instantáneo. Cuando apoyo su cabeza contra la pared, quedo profundamente dormido. El pobre chico tenia la manía de casi no dormir, cuando lo hace su mente se nubla de pesadillas y recuerdos que el odiaba.

Como sus madres follaban frente a el con su padre.

-_ME DAN ASCO! -_

Como sus hermanas gritaban y gemían el nombre de su padre.

_-__DIOS MIO COMO PUEDES HACERLE ESO A TUS HIJAS!?-_

Incluso de como amigas de sus hermanas terminaban con la semilla de su padre dentro de ellas.

-_DETENTE POR DIOS!-_

Lo único que agradece, fue el nunca tener amigos/as, ni novia. Probablemente su padre les pondría sus manos en ellas.

-_ERES UN MONSTRUO!-_

-DESPIERTA! -

El castaño abre los ojos sorprendido del grito que recibió, al enfocar su vista, vio que provenía de un vagabundo.

-Dios mío niño! Casi me asustas, jamás pensaría ver el cadáver de un jovencito en toda mi vida

Lemy se despabila y se levanta del suelo, el dolor aun esta presente.

-Niño que te ocurrió? Por que estas tan mal herido? -

-Nada…..fue una pelea-

-Valla que te dieron de lo lindo-

-Da igual, gracias por despertarme, que hora es?-

-Las 19hs, y de nada. Evita pelear en este callejon quieres? No quiero encontrarte muerto donde duermo-

-Gracias, supongo-

Y el castaño se marcha, a medida que caminaba se acostumbraba al dolor y podía ir a cierto ritmo. Cuando mas cerca estaba de la calle de su ''_casa'', _notaba el ruido de sirenas.

-_Algún idiota prendió fuego su cocina-_ pensaba

Cuando doblo en la esquina, y entro en la calle donde residía, lo noto. Las sirenas que escuchaba no era de bomberos, era de la policía. Quedo aun mas impactado cuando las luces Rojas y Azules iluminaban la leve oscuridad de la calle….….justo frente de su casa.

Empezó a apresurar el paso, pero el dolor lo limitaba a correr. Llego a cierta distancia y vio como su hogar estaba totalmente rodeado de policías y equipos SWAT, varios de estos salían de su casa con rostros asqueados.

_-Que demonios ocurrió?-_

-CAPITAN!-

Se escucho un grito proveniente de una mujer policía, todos los presentes fijaron su rostro en ella. Lemy al ver de donde provenía el grito, vio que la uniformada corría hacia el.

-Dios mio niño estas bien?- decía la mujer mientras revisaba sus heridas

-Que? Que ocurre? Por que están aquí?-

-Tranquilo estas a salvo, TRAIGAN UN MEDICO!-

Un enfermero llega con un botiquín hacia ellos, comienza a sanar los moretones de Lemy y revisar si no tiene alguna herida que se agrave con el tiempo.

-Que ocurre? Por que están aquí?- pregunta el castaño

-Ya estas a salvo no te preocupes- vuelve a repetir la uniformada -CAPITAN AQUÍ ESTA EL NIÑO QUE FALTA!-

Lemy ve como un sujeto con traje y chaleco anti balas sale de la casa y corre hacia el, el pánico lo invade, mira a todos lados hasta que topa su visión en un camión de la policía. Dentro de el, ve a sus tías, a su madre…a su padre, todos esposados y con golpes.

-MAMA!- grita el chico mientras se desliza del agarre del enfermero y comienza a correr hacia el camión

Luna levanta su rostro y ve al chico correr hacia ellos, en ese momento, varios uniformados van cerrando la puerta trasera.

-Lemy…- lo único que dice Luna con los ojos en lagrimas mientras se termina de cerrar la puerta y el camión arranca su camino lejos del castaño.

-No….- el castaño dice mientras se va detenido, gira su cabeza a todos lados, ve a los policías de antes buscándolo, hay muchas personas en el lugar y no logran verlo, pero no se molesta en ellos. El busca a sus hermanas.

Las logra ver, todas separadas y en las partes traseras de los vehículos de la policía.

-_Loan, Liena y Lyra allí. Liby, Lupa y Lacy por allá. Leia en aquel auto. Dios mío donde están Lizy y Lulu?__-_

-Carajo esa científica esta realmente loca!-

-Dios, convirtió a su hija en un monstruo mutante, incluso nos ataco!-

-Menos mal que los SWAT tenían tranquilizantes-

Esa conversación le dio piel de gallina, cuando logra ver un pequeño tanque blindado, por un ligero vidrio puede ver a Lulu dormida. Los del SWAT suben el tanque sobre otro camion.

-QUE LE HICIERON A MI HERMANA?!- y corre hacia ellos, cuando estaba por llegar mas policias salen a detenerlo.

-Alto niño! Que haces aquí?-

-DETENGALO! ES EL NIÑO QUE FALTA!- el capitán de los policías les grita a los uniformados

-_NONONONONONONONO- _pensaba el chico

-DEJENME! QUIERO A MI MAMI!-

Lemy reconoce esa voz, era Lizy. Se voltea y la ve correr de los policías mientras llora.

-LIZY!-grita el castaño

La rubia lo mira y corre hacia el.

-LEEEMYYY!- gritaba mientras lloraba y se le salían los mocos de la tristeza.

El chico corre hacia ella, con la esperanza de salvarla, de protegerla. Pero ambos son detenidos por los Policías y los SWATS. La rubia estira su mano con la esperanza de que su hermano la tome y la salve. Cada vez hay mas distancia entre ellos, siendo totalmente inútil forcejear.

-LIIIIIIIZYYYYYY!- grita el castaño

Había lagrimas en sus ojos, ahora definitivamente no tenia nada en esta vida.

Fin del Capitulo 1

_**Buenas noches mis amigos, si se lo preguntan, tengo pensado hacer otro fic, que tal el comienzo? Quise darle un toque trágico y drama. La razón?**__**,**__** soy de entrar en los foros en ingles, en los boorus para ser sincero, y ver como hay cada vez mas usuarios que aman este tipo de Lincoln, un Lemy miserable, que nunca hay consecuencias, etc. Me dio esta idea de trama, y como no podía ubicarlo en la historia Born to Suffer, decidí hacer otro fic, con la idea de ser realista si algo como esto ocurria (NADA DE HORMONAS XD), no estaré publicando seguido, me tomare ciertos tiempos por que estoy ajetreado por la universidad. No se preocupen por la otra historia, no la abandone, pero no podía sacarme esta idea de la cabeza y para sacármela escribi esto.**_

_**Muchos saludos**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Pesadillas

_-LIIIIZYYYY!-_

_-POR FAVOR SIGUE PAPI-_

_-AHHHHHHHH-_

_-POR QUE HACES ESTO? -_

_-NO TENGO LA CULPA! -_

_-POR FAVOR DETENTE! -_

_***DISPARO***_

-Ahhhhhhhh- dice un hombre al despertarse, estaba todo sudado y sus sabanas estaban revueltas sobre su cama.

-Putas pesadillas- dice con un suspiro y se vuelve a recostar sobre la cama. Mira a un lado y ve su despertador, eran las 7 de la mañana.

-7am, me desperté solo a las putas 7am en un sábado- ahora tenía una mala mañana.

Se destapa y decide levantarse, ya había perdido el sueño. Se puede ver que es hombre bastante alto y corpulento, con cabello castaño corto, barba completa media con un toque mas largo en la punta de la barbilla. Tiene 29 años y un pasado turbulento. Este hombre era Lemuel Albert Loud, o como todos lo conocen, Lemy. Este entra al baño y decide darse una ducha matutina, al salir lava sus dientes frente al espejo, mirando su cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Lastimosamente ese ojo esta completamente ciego, lo perdió durante sus años de servicio.

Hace 20 años, todo el mundo se entero de la verdad del clan Loud, la policía recibió múltiples denuncias de padres de las amigas de las hijas Loud, los rumores, las denuncias, las fuertes pruebas, todo esto se junto en una masa que cuajo en las sombras, y cuando ya tenían los datos suficientes, la policía no desperdicio ni un segundo en detener a los adultos. Todos pensaban que solo arrestarían al patriarca, pero muchas de esas pruebas también culpaban a las madres de la casa, encubrimiento, participación, extorción, y en el peor de los casos experimentación. Ni la fama de la mejor abogada Lori Loud los salvo del fuego. Luego de ese dia los Loud dejaron de existir. Las mayores de las hijas terminaron en un internado donde evaluarían su mente enferma, el que defendieran a su padre diciendo que era un acto consensual, hizo que el jurado decidiera someterlas a evaluaciones psicológicas. Las menores, bueno las que no fueron tocadas por el albino, fueron analizadas y dejadas bajo la tutela de Lily Loud y sus abuelos Lynn y Rita, aunque Lulu estuvo mucho tiempo bajo los estudios del gobierno.

Por ultimo el castaño, el poder judicial fue muy precavido con el, al analizarlo también psicológicamente notaron que sufría de trastornos provocados por los años vividos en esa casa, temían que al estar cerca de su familia, el chico estallaría y quien sabe que podría hacer. Le dieron 2 opciones: ir a un orfanato para ser adoptado, tratarse psicológicamente con pastillas y visitas regulares al psicólogo o ir a una institución militar, teniendo oportunidad en un futuro de tener trabajo y vivir independientemente. El dedujo que si iba al orfanato, jamás lo adoptarían y solo seria una plaga en ese lugar, y probablemente jamás le darían oportunidad de un trabajo, su apellido ahora era una marca de peste. Además de que jamás lo dejarían ver a sus hermanas…y el ni siquiera quería ver a sus padres.

Opto por el servicio.

Termino de asearse, se vistió, coloco su clásica bandana alrededor de su ojo ciego, tapándolo y salió a la cocina, allí se preparo un desayuno ligero mientras escuchaba música, una vida solitaria. La ultima vez que vio a sus familiares fue a los 9 años en la corte, después de allí jamás volvió a tener contacto, ni buscaba tenerlo. Termino de desayunar, lavo sus platos, tomo un pequeño pote de pastillas, tomo 2 y se preparo para salir. Salía de su hogar, una cabaña ubicada en las afueras de Royal Woods, su vehículo era una camioneta 4x4 que el mismo reparo, se subió y marcho hacia la ciudad. Llego a un negocio de instrumentos, su negocio, abrió con sus llaves, volteo el letrero de abierto, encendió las luces y se puso a revisar un viejo saxofón.

Abrir el negocio costo mucho esfuerzo, pero para alguien que repara de todo y se las ingenia para fabricar instrumentos con sus propias manos, solo le costo unos cuentos meses. La puerta se abre, se ve a una mujer adulta con su hija.

-Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarlas?- dice el castaño con una sonrisa

-Si, que tal. Buscamos una guitarra puede ser?-

-Bueno tiene entre aquellas de 500 dólares, estas a 750 y acústicas a 600-

-Cual te gusta mas?- pregunta su madre a su hija

-Aquel azul- señala la niña impaciente

Lemy la toma y se la entrega

-Alli tienes un amplificador, pruébala-

La niña conecta la guitarra y prueba dándole un leve rasgueo. La guitarra hacia sonidos agudos muy desafinados, la madre apretó los dientes por el sonido mientras que la niña soltó la guitarra para taparse los oídos, el castaño ni se inmutaba estaba acostumbrado a estas ocasiones.

-Chica, si sueltas la guitarra por un sonido leve como ese, esta se caerá y se estropeara- comenta riéndose un poco

La niña mira nerviosa hacia el suelo y había olvidado que se puso la correa de la guitarra, esta suspira por el susto. Lemy ve que sus manos y brazos se esfuerzan para sostener la guitarra.

-Espera un segundo- atraviesa un portal y vuelve con otra guitarra, esta es negra con varios dibujos de rayos y unicornios punk mal dibujados, pero le daba cierta estética llamativa -toma, prueba este-

La niña ve la guitarra y se le iluminan los ojos, se quita la anterior y se pone la nueva. La siente mas ligera y fácil de rasguear los dedos sin trabarse, al probar, el instrumento hace un sonido sin ritmo pero muy armonioso. La madre queda encantada por su hija.

-Que maravilla! Por que no se encontraba con las demás guitarras?-

-Esa la hice yo, los dibujos los tome de una niña pequeña que me regalo un dibujo, y la hice ligera, perfecta para principiantes-

-Que impresionante! Y su precio?-

-Son 650 dolares-

La madre lo mira incrédula por el precio

-Pero la azul valia 750, no estará en mal estado verdad?-

-No, pero me gusta dar precio por lo que hago, además no quiero arruinarle la alegría a su hija- dice mientras señala a la niña. Esta tenia una cara de felicidad, como si estuviera en navidad todo el tiempo.

-Ok, me la llevo-

La niña le devuelve la guitarra al castaño, esta la pone en un estuche y se la entrega a la niña junto con una tarjeta con su numero para consultar por reparaciones de instrumentos y precios de estos, la madre paga y salen de la tienda.

_-Bueno es un dia tranquilo-_ se dijo el mismo y se puso a seguir arreglando el viejo saxofón.

Llega la tarde y el castaño se dispuso a cerrar la tienda, hoy tuvo otras 3 ventas mas y entrego un teclado reparado, le gustaba dar inspiración a través de consejos y técnicas, que aprendió en su infancia, a los clientes. De esa forma se los ganaba. Al cerrar recuerda que necesita ir al supermercado, estaba algo corto de víveres. En un par de minutos estaciono su camioneta y se adentro al supermercado. Leche, arvejas, harina, naranjas, café, mermelada, y asi iba llenando su carrito de compras, leía su lista improvisada que hizo antes de cerrar su tienda, solo le faltaba…

-Señor! SEÑOR!- oye a una jovencita que se encontraba en un stand de anteojos -veo que lee su lista de compras, con las luces blancas del ambiente, y el cansancio de una tarde, puede dificultarle la vista. Por eso le recomiendo usar an..teojos…..-

Y la chica queda muda al ver que el castaño tapa su ojo con una bandana, era fácil entender que no veía mas por el.

-…..yo lo siento no quería- empieza a ponerse nerviosa -no quería molestarlo, dios, es mi primer dia y…..no quería-

Lemy la calla, tomando unos anteojos del mostrador y se los prueba frente a un espejo pequeño. La chica queda sorprendida.

-Uhmmmmmm, necesito antejos de descanso, asi evito esforzar de mas mi ojo. Requiero una receta?-

La chica se despabila

-Claro que no! Con la nueva tecnología de nuestra óptica, podremos analizar que aumento necesita su ojo para descansar. Por favor use esta pequeña maquina mientras la configuro para sus necesidades- ahora recupero su actitud de ventas.

En un par de minutos le entrega unos anteojos, el castaño se los prueba y nota que las luces del supermercado ya no le encandilan la vista.

-Me van bien, muchas gracias- dice mientras paga dándole una sonrisa a la chica

Esta se ruboriza un poco y toma el dinero.

El castaño sigue su camino, ahora lee sin problemas su lista, le falta agregar a su carrito condimentos y pastas. Decide también llevar una lata de salsa de tomate. Mientras leia las recetas que aconsejan en la lata, pasa por la zona de electrónica, específicamente por la de televisores.

_-…muchas gracias por tu pronostico Charles. Hoy señoras y señores se cumplen 20 años del incidente Loud que ocurrió en esta hermosa ciudad-_

Lemy queda congelado, lentamente aprieta la lata mientras voltea a mirar el enorme plasma donde está puesto las noticias.

_-Ese incidente que muchas veces cuestiona los limites de nuestra moral. Hoy se cumple exactamente 20 años desde aquella noticia, donde el patriarca de la casa Loud y sus hermanas fueron arrestadas por crímenes como, adulterio, pedofilia, violación, experimentaciones ilegales entre otras- _habla el presentador

_-No solo eso, se tomo pruebas de que los niños que residían en aquella casa, eran el fruto de las relaciones incestuosas de las mujeres con su hermano. Ya en el limite moral, Lincoln Loud cruzo las barreras de lo legal, y empezó a tener relaciones sexuales con sus hijas, además de aprovecharse de las amigas de sus hijas, haciendo que aquel lugar estuviera lleno de perversión y pedofilia- _comenta otra presentadora

-JA! Eran unos monstruos, se merecen lo que les paso- comenta un sujeto que también miraba la noticias.

-No te rías! Es un caso serio! Esas mujeres arruinaron sus vidas y carreras, sus hijas eran las victimas- reniega una mujer de avanzada edad

-Por favor señora! Yo vi lo que ocurrió! Esas niñas creía que estaban en una relación amorosa con su padre. De solo pensar que pudieron haberse embarazado de su padre, me revuelve el estomago-

-No había un niño también?- preguntaba una mujer

-Probablemente también este enfermo, valla a saber que cosas habrá echo también-

-No era parte de eso- comenta un sujeto con su esposa al lado -supe que termino alejándose de todos, incluso de las personas que podría haberlo criado sin problemas-

-Por que razón?-

-No es obvio?- responde Lemy ganándose la mirada de todos -Tiene que lidiar con ser el hijo de un monstruo. Eso es algo que cuesta incluso de aceptar- y se aleja caminando hacia las cajas.

Las demás personas se rascan la cabeza de pena y siguen su rumbo.

Lemy hace la fila de la caja, termina de pagar los víveres y se marcha del lugar, cuando sube a su camioneta, larga un enorme suspiro, el no quería recordar todo eso. Aprieta el volante con fuerza mientras que recarga su frente en el, su respiración comienza a agitarse.

_-Tranquilízate Lemy, tu puedes con esto, lo hiciste tantas veces, solo relájate- _se decía el mismo

Cuando se tranquilizo, encendió el vehículo y volvió a su hogar. Llega, deja sus víveres en la cocina y vuelve a poner música, sabe que debe evitar mirar noticias en el dia de hoy.

_**(Reproducir 19-2000 – Gorillaz)**_

Este comienza a picar las cebollas, los pimentones y las coloca dentro de una olla con carne molida, mientras cocina su cena decide tomar una cerveza, y se pone a cocinar al ritmo de la canción, ahora se sentía mejor.

Su ritmo y alegría se interrumpieron con el sonar del teléfono.

-HIJOS DE PUTA! RECIEN PUSE LA MALDITA MUSICA!-

Pausa la música, apaga el fuego de la cocina y atiende el teléfono.

-Hola?-

_-Hola si, me comunico con la residencia de Lemuel?- _era la voz de una mujer

-Si soy yo, pero no reconozco su voz, como es su nombre señora?-

_-… Lemy-_

El castaño sintió un helado escalofrió en su espina, pocas personas lo llamaban asi.

_-Soy…. soy tu tia Lily-_

Lemy quedo mudo y duro en el lugar, ni sabia como reaccionar.

-Adios-

_-Espera Lemy! No me cortes por favor!-_

-Como conseguiste mi numero?-

_-Solo espera si? Ufff dios, okey emmmm….. estas ocupado mañana?-_

-No-

_-Quieres venir a la vieja casa de los abuelos? Hay juntada familiar-_

-No lo creo-

_-Ok entiendo, bueno solo te dire una noticia si?-_

El castaño se ajusta el teléfono a su otro oído.

-Dime-

_-Tus madres….. ya cumplieron su condena-_

Fin del Capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 Regresando a La Familia

Lemy tenía sus pensamientos en blanco, su rostro no expresaba nada, su tía lo llama repentinamente luego de 20 años, siendo que el evito volver a contactar a su familia a toda costa, le dice que mañana abra reunión familiar, una reunión entre sus hermanas, y la cereza del pastel, su madre y tías salen de la cárcel, así que por lógica la reunión es por ellas.

En ese segundo muchas voces invaden la cabeza del castaño, las voces de sus madres, la de sus hermanas….la de su padre. Cada segundo se hacían mas fuertes, gritos, gemidos, alaridos, lamentos, hasta que escucha su propio grito, un grito gutural que solo expresa rabia.

_-Lemy?-_

Y su cabeza vuelve en si

-Aquí estoy-

_-Ok, solo quería decirte que sería genial que vinieras-_

-Ya veo-

La rubia larga un suspiro

_-Lemy se que te alejaste de todos por una razón, y se que también fue por mi culpa, solo te pido que nos des una segunda oportunidad si? A tus madres, a tus hermanas y a mi. Solo eso te pido-_

-…..-

_-Por favor Lem-Lem, háblame-_

-Veré que puedo hacer-

Y el castaño corta, su mano aprieta el tubo del teléfono, demasiados recuerdos en unos instantes. Dejo de lado el teléfono y enciendo la cocina de vuelta, mientras se preparaba la cena podía recordar cual miserable era su vida antes.

Cuando se inicio el juicio a los Loud, todos los hijos fueron tomados de testigos, obviamente todas sus hermanas salieron en defensa de su padre, Leia, Lizy y Lulu como eran muy menores no formaron parte del juicio, aunque se tomó las evidencias de que Lincoln tuvo relaciones con Leia. Cuando subieron a Lemy al estrado, lo bombardearon de preguntas

_-Es verdad que tu padre tenia relaciones con tus hermanas y/o primas?-_

_-Dime, tu ''madre''científica alguna vez experimento contigo?-_

_-Fuiste testigo de los actos sexuales que tu padre cometió con aquellas amigas de tus hermanas?-_

_-Tus ''madres'' y tu padre cometían actos sexuales frente de ti?-_

Cada una lo hacia retorcerse en su asiento, para desgracia de la familia, el contesto que si a todas. Todas las preguntas hundían cada vez mas a los adultos, hasta que el abogado de la familia comenta:

_-Objeción! El pobre niño no sabe de lo que ocurre, se le esta indicando bajo presión lo que debe contestar-_

_-Su señoría! No pretendo usar al niño como arma contra ellos. Quiero que se muestre la evidencia de como esta trastornada familia deformo y mutilo la inocencia de muchos infantes y adolescentes, INCLUSO LA DE ESTE NIÑO!-_

El castaño recuerda el silencio que sucumbió el lugar aquella vez, un silencio espectral que indicaba el comienzo de un desastre.

_-Explíquese abogado-_

_-Lemuel Albert Loud, dime la razón por la que peleas en tu escuela, en la calles, con cualquier persona que te topes-_

_-Objeción!-_

_-Déjenlo seguir-_

_-Es verdad que peleas para poder llamar la atención de tu familia? Que esta solo te ignora? Que incluso tu tienes atracciones sexuales hacia las femeninas de tu ''familia''?-_

_-CIERRA LA BOCA ABOGADO DE CUARTA!- _grita Luna

-_SEÑORITA LOUD LE RECUERDO QUE ESTA EN UN JURADO Y…-_

_-Si-_

Todos se quedaron mirando al castaño, con horror en su rostro.

_-Pero peleo por otra cosa-_

_-Cual es?-_

_-No soportaba vivir allí, odiaba estar allí, pero jamás me dejarían en paz. Yo…-_

_-Si?- _pregunta el abogado acercándose a Lemy, para luego retroceder por la mirada del castaño, le dio un gran escalofrió en su espina. Este tenia una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_-Yo solo quiero morir-_

Luego de decir eso, el lugar estalla en gritos, insultos y maldiciones. Los guardias y el juez tratan de retener al jurado y los testigos del juicio, mientras que el abogado que interrogaba a Lemy solo podía ver al niño llorar con esa sonrisa en su rostro, y aprieta sus puños de furia.

En el momento que se acabo su interrogación en el estrado el abogado lo llevo a un despacho, allí se recostó y espero. Luego lo despierta el abogado con noticias, los adultos Loud fueron declarados culpables, sus hermanas serian tratadas psicológicamente, el tuvo la misma suerte, solo que se centrarían que su problema de tendencia suicida, también le dijo que no podría ver a sus hermanas en un tiempo, le dio 2 opciones, ponerlo en adopción y tratarlo con evaluaciones psicológicas hasta que su tia Lily pueda ir a firmar sus papeles de tutor, o en ir a una institución militar mientras tratan su problema de ''legado incestuoso'' y cuando llegaría la fecha, su tia lo pasaría a buscar junto con sus abuelos.

Le gustaba mas la segunda opción, por lo menos estaría ocupado en el instituto hasta que su familia lo buscara y volviera con sus hermanas.

No fue fácil pero se adapto al lugar, logro hacerse amigos, compañeros que estaban casi en la misma situación de rechazo de la sociedad, drogadictos, ladrones, vándalos. Se sentía algo cómodo. Cumple los 11 años y la fecha para que su tia aparezca estaba cerca, cuando llego el dia el se preparó, vio como varios de sus amigos lograron marcharse junto con sus familias al rehabilitarse, y el definitivamente estaba mejor.

Que pena que su tia jamás llego, pasaron los días, los meses, esperando alguna llamada, pero nada. A partir de ese momento, el estaba solo en el mundo.

El castaño largo un gruñido al recordar eso, su cena estaba lista pero estaba perdiendo el apetito. decidió dejar de recordar y vivir su presente, además siempre fue de cocinar delicioso y esa pasta seria un desperdicio guardarla en el refri.

Al terminar de cenar, lava los platos, por su cabeza pasaba la reunión familiar del dia siguiente. No sabia si asistir y tener un nuevo comienzo, o no ir y seguir con su vida. Se sentía inseguro, débil y con miedo. Termino de lavar y se dirigió al teléfono de vuelta, busco un numero en su agenda y lo marca.

_-Hola?-_

-Hola Doc, soy Lemuel-

_-Lemuel!, tanto tiempo como va tu vida?-_

-Tranquila por suerte, en realidad acaba de pasarme algo y….. no se que hacer-

_-….ya veo. Bueno te escucho-_

-Mi…tia Lily….me llamo, me dijo que hay una reunión familiar mañana, y que mi madre y tias cumplieron su condena, creo que van a estar presentes. Yo….. no se que hacer-

_-….. Es…algo difícil de procesar para ti, estoy en lo correcto?-_

-Si, sinceramente no quiero ir, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que necesito esto. Me siento débil e inseguro sobre esto-

_-*Suspiro* Mira Lemy, en mi opinión se te presento una buena oportunidad, se el rencor y desprecio que tienes hacia tu familia, y el daño que tienes por ello. Pero necesitas esto, es una forma de cerrar aquello que aun te marca. Recuerdo el dia que llegaste a mi consultorio, eras un niño muy herido, sinceramente pensé que en un simple soplido te desplomarías, pero me demostraste todo lo contrario, te paraste y enfrentaste tu problema y lo aceptaste, fue algo muy maduro para un niño. Pero aun tienes preguntas sobre esas heridas, cuyas respuestas no las tengo yo, las tiene tu familia.-_

_-….-_

_-Inténtalo, si sientes presión y pánico, es normal, pero en ti, se que lo enfrentaras tarde o temprano-_

-Entiendo…..Gracias doc_-_

_-Para eso estoy Lemuel, y llámame Clyde, hace tiempo que dejaste de ser mi paciente. Ahora soy tu amigo-_

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias Clyde, buenas noches-

_-Cuidate- _

Y el castaño corta, ahora estaba aliviado, el doctor McBride siempre lo hizo sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Fue el psiquiatra que lo trato con su problema suicida, sus traumas y su ''legado''. Aun estaban presentes esos problemas, pero Lemy les hacia cara, los aceptaba y seguía con su vida, tal vez si se presentaba mañana y despejara varias de sus dudas, estos desaparecerían.

Luego recordó que lo que vivió de niño no fue lo único que le provoco problemas en su cabeza, varios de estos ocurrieron en sus años de servicio. Exactamente el dia que perdió su ojo.

Se levanto del sillón y decidido irse a dormir, mañana iría a hacer algunas compras para aportar al almuerzo en la reunión. También necesitaba descansar, se le venia un largo dia.

Al dia siguiente se levanta con tiempo, esta vez sin pesadillas. Se ducha y al salir decide vestirse bien, una remera negra pegada a su cuerpo, unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, unas botas de trabajo marrones y su bandana tapando su ojo, ahora se coloca sus viejas chapas de identificación militar, no las usa para presumir, pero se siente seguro al portarlas, al igual que su bandana. Desayuna algo ligero, toma el pequeño tarro de pastillas junto con sus nuevos anteojos, y marcha hacia el supermercado. Llega al lugar, estaciona su camioneta y entra otra vez, al ser domingo, este esta lleno de gente que compra lo necesario para la semana, el castaño odia esto, por que mas gente lo mirara por su extraño uso de la bandana, en especial los niños.

Compro carne, verduras, condimentos, todo lo necesario para un buen estofado, solo que el que el tiene en mente va a ser el que una vez preparo en el ejército, todos los soldados incluso los sargentos se llenaron la panza con aquel manjar, espera que a su familia les guste también. Se formo en la fila de la caja, mientras pensaba como se iba a presentar ante todos, luego noto como la fila no avanzaba y la gente empezaba a quejarse, al parecer una mujer estaba teniendo problemas para pagar, lentamente la gente comenzó a irse de esa fila, dejando al castaño como el siguiente en la fila. Se acerca y ve que una mujer rubia con una trenza larga renegaba con una tarjeta de crédito.

-Vamos por favor! Pásela de vuelta debe ser un error!-

-Lo siento señora, ya lo hice como 5 veces, la tarjeta esta anulada-

-Maldita sea!- dijo sin pensar en los niños presentes -Necesito esto! Mi madre llegara luego de mucho tiempo y quiero darle una buena comida! -

El castaño se compadeció por la mujer, parece que ambos tienen un domingo agitado. Revisa su billetera y ve su tarjeta de puntos del supermercado, recuerda que tiene una gran cantidad y nunca los usa, asi que decide acercarse a la caja.

-Disculpe, tengo mi tarjeta de puntos, no suelo usarla y creo que le alcanzara para sus víveres-

La cajera al verlo da una sonrisa, Lemy es alguien conocido en el lugar por ser amable con todos, incluso con los empleados cuando cometen errores, aunque esta nunca se animara a pedirle salir algún lado.

-No, gracias- dice la rubia con enojo, ni siquiera se esfuerza en verlo -No me interesa que me ayudes, y no esperes que te de mi número por eso-

El castaño queda sorprendido por la hostilidad, -_je parece que alguien tiene peor humor que yo- _pensaba

-No señorita despreocúpese!, el es un cliente muy conocido. Ayudo muchas veces a otras personas- comenta la cajera defendiendo al castaño

-Uhmmm, de acuerdo lo acepto-dice

-Je- solo dice el castaño

Los puntos de la tarjeta alcanza para cubrirle los gastos a al rubia, esta toma todos sus víveres en un par de bolsas y se va.

-Ni siquiera te lo agradece- comenta la cajera

-Déjala, debe tener un mal dia debido a esto-

Lemy le paga a la cajera, toma sus bolsas y se va, la cajera solo suspira con una sonrisa mientras lo ve marcharse. Sale del supermercado, camina hacia su vehículo, deja sus bolsas en la parte trasera, se apoya en la camioneta y suspira.

-Sabes odio que me sigan y mas cuando lo hacen pensado que están en silencio-

La rubia sale de entre los autos y camina hacia el.

-Solo quería disculparme, y también agradecerte. Estoy medio corta de fondos y necesitaba comprar esto-

-No hay problema. Acaso muchos hombres intentan seducirte pagando por tus víveres?-

-La mayoría lo hace con tragos o con alguna cerveza, tu fuiste el primero en comprarme comida- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

-Eso es por que no intentaba seducirte, solo soy amable-

-Lo se, y por eso vine a disculparme, oye por lo menos mírame cuando te hablo-

El castaño se voltea y la mira, tiene ojos azules bastante profundos, su trenza con forma de cola esta frente de ella, es una mujer bastante hermosa.

-Valla eres amable pero tu apariencia dice lo contrario-

-Lo que sea, me tengo que ir, también tengo un almuerzo al que asis…-

Lemy queda mudo, al voltearse para ir a su camioneta, logra ver la cintura de la mujer, había algo colgado….una gorra roja. Se da vuelta completamente y se apoya en su camioneta rápidamente, es gorra es fácil saber de quien es, jamás pensaría que la encontraría aquí. Su pequeña Lizy.

-Oye estas bien? Estas como temblando-

El castaño trata de recomponerse, pero el ver a su hermanita de vuelta le aprieta el corazón y le da pánico que ella sepa que es el…pero ella merece saberlo.

-La compra que te hice…..-

-Que sucede con ello?-

-…..tómalo como una disculpa de mi parte-

La rubia queda atónita, su cara ahora estaba llena de preguntas.

-Ok, si que eres raro, una disculpa por que?-

-Por no tomarte de la mano a tiempo, por dejar que te alejen de mi cuando tenías miedo-

La rubia no entendía nada, pensó en tomar sus bolsas y salir corriendo de aquel lugar y alejarse de aquel raro sujeto con una bandana en su rost… La rubia queda mirando la bandana, evitaba mirarlo por que cualquier persona se molestaría cuando alguien mirara su extraña apariencia, pero los colores de la bandana la llamaban, su cerebro le daba la alerta de no alejarse de aquel sujeto, que de alguna forma lo conocía. Su mente hizo _**CLIC**_ al ver dibujo de cráneo de minotauro en la tela. Acaso esa persona era?

-L…..Lemy?-

El hombre se tensa ante esas palabras, larga un suspiro y se da vuelta otra vez, solo que ahora ambos se miran a los ojos. El ve como esos ojos azules profundos comienzan a llorar, como su rostro comienza a cambiar al de una niña, mordiendo su labio inferior de la alegría de verlo. Ella ve la bandana de completo, ese aspecto rudo, esos ojos verdes como los bosques llenos de vida, una sonrisa acogedora de un hermano mayor.

-Hola Lizy-Lizard-

La rubia al escuchar su apodo personal arroja sus bolsas al suelo y corre hacia el castaño y salta sobre el, ambos caen al lado de la camioneta, Lemy la abraza rápidamente y amortigua la caída de la rubia con su cuerpo. Y en unos segundos, se escucha un llanto de la mujer, esta tiene su rostro enterrado en el pecho del castaño. Este solo opta con tomarla enteramente con un brazo mientras que con el otro acaricia la cabeza de su hermanita. Tenerla entre sus brazos le dio mucha paz, por que sabe que ya no la dejaría sola otra vez.

Fin del Capitulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 La vieja Casa de los Abuelos

Había un silencio profundo dentro de la camioneta, Lemy estaba al volante mientras que Lizy en el asiento de acompañante, la rubia aun tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y evitaba que sus mocos salieran de su nariz. El castaño veía la escena de reojo mientras evitaba reírse a toda costa, no quería incomodarla, pero se veía tierna.

-Estabas haciendo las compras de los domingos?- dice Lizy cortando el silencio

-No, suelo hacer las compras los sábados cuando salgo del trabajo-

-Ya veo-

_-Maldita sea Lemuel! Deja de ser cortante- _se reta el castaño

-Compre esas cosas…para ir a la reunión familiar- dice con una pequeña sonrisa

La rubia lo mira sorprendida con ojos brillosos.

-VAS A VENIR? Digo…mama Lily nos dijo que parecía que no querías asistir-

La sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente.

-Bueno, lo pensé unas horas, y creo que ya tocaba vernos de vuelta, no crees?-

-Si si si, es bueno tener a toda la familia junta de vuelta, bueno a acepción de ya _sabes quien_\- eso ultimo lo dijo seria y sin sentimientos, el castaño notaba como su rostro paso de ser alegre a seria.

En su cabeza tenia muchas preguntas, Lizy tenía esos sentimientos retorcidos como sus hermanas mayores?, visitaba regularmente a su madre y tias en prisión?, ella sabría la razón por la que la tia Lily jamás lo busco?... acaso acaba de llamar _''mama''_ a Lily?!

-Le dices _mama_ a la tia Lily?-

-Si- responde con una sonrisa -nos crio a todas después del juicio-

-…con decir a todas, te refieres a…..-

-Si, cuando nuestras hermanas mayores estaban mejor psicológicamente, nos cuido a todas como nuestras madres-

Lemy aprieta el volante con furia, su tía crio a todas sus hermanas, pero a el lo dejo abandonado en la institución militar. Al final, no era mejor que sus madres. Tendría un par de palabras para decirles a todas ellas, ahora se sentía seguro de el mismo.

Lizy miraba a su hermano, era totalmente diferente a lo que recordaba, claro no lo reconoció por el cabello corto, la barba de hombre maduro, esa altura, esos musculosos brazos y abdomen. Al darse cuenta que lo miraba de _más_, volteo su mirada al frente con un fuerte rubor, aunque le parecía extraño el cómo usa su bandana.

-Dime Lizz, por que no usas tu gorra favorita? -

La rubia despierta de sus pensamientos y mira su cintura para ver su tesoro.

-Ya no me entra, Leia dice que la tire y compre una nueva, pero esto fue un regalo de mi madre, jamás podría hacer eso- decía con un tono melancólico -así que le hice un pequeño gancho y lo uso como adorno de mis pantalones, te gusta?- preguntaba alegre

-Te queda genial, tienes un aire propio. Además de que con ese nuevo estilo de cabello te ves hermosa- dice con una leve sonrisa sin apartar su vista del camino.

Eso tomo desprevenida a la rubia, ahora estaba como un tomate. Cuando el castaño dobla en una calle y entra en _Franklin Avenue_, Lizy ve a lo lejos la casa de sus abuelos, el hogar que ahora ella junto con sus hermanas vivían con Lily. Ve que hay 2 vehículos estacionados, un auto normal y la vieja Van familiar.

-Maldicion!-

-Que sucede?- pregunta Lemy

-La Van volvió, eso significa que mama Lily ya volvió con todas nuestras madres-

_-Madre y tías-_ el castaño evito hacer ese comentario, no quería arruinar el momento con la rubia. Estaciona frente a la casa y la ve, a pesar del paso del tiempo, parece que la cuidaron como oro, recuerda cuando visitaba a sus abuelos en su infancia. Unos hermosos recuerdos.

-Yo voy primero! También quiero saber si están presentables para que las veas de vuelta- dice Lizy mientras que bajaba rápidamente de la camioneta y toma todas las bolsas de compras.

-Lizy! Espera!-

Pero era inútil, la chica aun era hiperactiva como cuando era una niña. Lemy larga un suspiro, toma sus llaves, sus gafas y se queda mirando el pote de píldoras, la abre toma 2 pequeñas pastillas y se abaja. _-Espero no necesitar mas de 2 hoy-_ pensaba mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que le venia.

Mientras se acercaba a la puerta, podía escuchar un barullo en la parte trasera de la casa, para ser exactos en el jardín. Piensa en que decir, obviamente le preguntarían a que se dedica, eso le recordó guardar sus placas bajo su remera, su pasado militar debe ser un secreto, mas el saber a que organización presto servicio.

_-Pssst-_

Mira hacia el estacionamiento del garaje de la casa y ve a Lizy. Esta le hace señas para que se acerque. Este la sigue y empiezan a caminar hacia el patio, rodeando la casa.

-Déjame hablar a mi, esto será genial- dice alegre la rubia. Esto también le trae recuerdos al castaño.

Al llegar al patio, Lemy ve a un montón de mujeres, todas organizando, la mesa para el almuerzo. Apenas podía distinguirlas, fueron 20 años de ausencia. Lizy impaciente lo toma de la mano y lo arrastra aun mas a la multitud. El castaño empieza a ponerse nervioso, demasiadas miradas.

-Miren con quien me tope en el supermercado- dice alegre Lizy

Todas miran al hombre con dudas y luego con sorpresa.

-LIZY! NO PUEDO CREERTE!, ERA UNA REUNION FAMILIAR Y TRAES A UN CHICO DESCONOCIDO? ES TU NOVIO Y NO ME DIJISTE QUE TENIAS UNO?- una rubia igual a Lizy camina con prepotencia hacia ellos.

Ese aire de chica presumida y prepotente, era Leia, tenia el cabello largo y sedoso, una camisa polar rosa con unos jeans ajustados y unos zapatos con tacón. Lizy se ruboriza ante el comentario de Leia y la encara.

-EL NO ES MI NOVIO!-

-Entonces quien diablos es?-

-Jejeje- reía Lemy

-De que te ríes vago?-

-Pasaran los años, pero seguirás siendo una niña pretenciosa Leia-

Varias de las mujeres que eran jóvenes se rieron un poco, Leia ahora estaba colorada, tanto por el enojo como por la actitud de un hombre apuesto con ella.

-Jajaja- se escucha una risa que al castaño le erizo la piel, una voz que conocía a la perfección -No hay problema hombre, puede almorzar con nosotras Leia, eres un amigo de Lizy?-

Lemy lentamente observa de donde viene esa voz, ve una mujer castaña con cabello largo, una camisa purpura oscuro, esta tapaba varios tatuajes en los brazos, tenia rastros de haber usado pircings. Era su madre, Luna. Estaba totalmente diferente, se veía que estaba sana, sin ese aspecto de diosa del rock and roll que recordaba.

-Uhhmm, mama Luna, el es….- trataba de decir Lizy

-Me alegra verte bien- responde el castaño a Luna

-Oh? Te conozco?- responde con una sonrisa

-Si…. Te extrañe _madre_-

Solo el silencio se hizo presente, todas las personas presentes se quedaron viendo al hombre, todas tenían la misma duda en el.

_***CRASH***_

El plato que tenia Luna en la mano cayó al suelo, volviéndose añicos, sus ojos estabas llenos de lagrimas pero su rostro estaba rígido. Se acerca lentamente a Lemy, cuando lo tiene frente a ella, solo puede verlo levantado su vista hacia arriba, el castaño le sacaba 1 cabeza y media de altura. Cuando vio la bandana en su rostro, fue cuando su rostro expresaba dolor.

-Lemy?...eres tu hijo?-

El castaño responde con un abrazo, tiene que agacharse un poco para poder tener el hombro de la mujer en su mentón.

-Estas tan hermosa mama- dice mientras la abraza con fuerza

La mujer solo responde con un llanto, digno de una ex estrella del rock. Los minutos pasan como segundos, Luna se calma y se despega de su hijo, y le da una mirada inspeccionándolo.

-Estas grande y diferente, no te reconocí por tu cabello corto-

-Jejeje yo tampoco pude- dice Lizy -me di cuenta cuando vi su bandana-

-Veo que la has cuidado como oro-

-Créeme si te digo, que vivió de todo- dijo Lemy burlándose un poco

-Hola hermano-

Lemy voltea y ve una mujer casi idéntica a su madre, pelo castaño y largo, estaba recogido por unos pins, estaba vestida formalmente, y tenia un rosario en su cuello.

-Gracias a dios te veo bien y sano-

_-Acaso ella es?- _pensaba -Lyra?-

La mujer asiente con una sonrisa y con unas lágrimas y abraza rápidamente a Lemy. Luna aprovecha y también se une al abrazo. El castaño procesa de a poco la información, pero también disfruta un poco el contacto con las personas con las que esta mas unido en sangre. Lentamente cortan el abrazo, a las castañas les extraña que Lemy no haya derramado ni una lagrima, también notan que el hombre tiene la bandana cruzada de forma extraña.

-Veo que te convertiste en un hombre Lemy-

El castaño voltea y ve una mujer rubia, se la veía cansada y algo mayor, pero ese peinado era algo que nunca olvidaría, era Lori, a su lado había otra mujer, bien vestida, típico traje de negocios, no podía identificar quien era.

-Veo que no cambiaste tu look tía Lori- responde el castaño con una sonrisa

Procede con abrazar a la rubia, luego se queda mirando a la otra mujer, no lograba reconocerla, hasta que esta empezaba a temblar por la mirada de este. Eso le dio una pista.

-LOAN!? Q..que? C-como?-

-Me alegra volver a verte hermanito- y lo abraza.

_-Lo dijo sin tartamudear! Tanto cambiaron en 20 años? - _pensaba, Lemy nota que ya no tiene esos problemas psicóticos que tenia cuando era joven, de alguna forma eso le alivia.

-No puedo creerlo!, es nuestro Lem-Lem-

Lemy observa a otra rubia, tenia el cabello corto pero su rubio era mas claro, sus expresiones con sus manos la delatan, era Leni. La mujer se apresura y lo abraza con fuerza.

-Veo que sigues siendo alegre tía Leni, me alegra verte igual-

-Hola Lemy- dice otra mujer, tenía el mismo tono de rubio que Leni, el castaño la reconoce era Liena, pero está ya no era la regordeta que era antes, ahora tenia una figura adaptada a su volumen, era mas ancha que Leni, pero de alguna manera era hermosa.

-Wow Liena, te ves muy diferente, me alegra verte- y también la abraza.

Y una a una, cada madre con su hija saluda al castaño. Luan tenia el cabello corto con un estilo diferente al de todas, Lemy notaba el cansancio en sus ojos, Liby era totalmente diferente a su infancia, no usaba sus típicos brackets, su cabello estaba atado, tenía puesto camisa y pantalón de vestir, tenia un look de detective privado, y no le sorprendería a Lemy que siguiera ese camino, cuando la abrazo logro notar que ella tanteaba su espalda, como si lo inspeccionara. La pobre Lynn quedo muy abajo por su estatura, pero a Lemy no le molesto abrazarla igual, Lacy parecía seguirle los pasos a su madre, esta era mas alta que Lynn pero mas baja de todas las hijas, tenia el cabello atado con una cola de caballo y una gorra de beisbol, usaba un equipo deportivo rojo. Lucy era la única en usar como una especie de vestido negro, parecía Morticia de la familia Addams, pero su sonrisa al verlo le bastaba para darle un abrazo, a Lemy le preocupo al sentirla muy escuálida, cuando cruzo su vista con Lupa todo se silenció, el castaño al ver ese cabello, su odio hacia ebullición en su interior, así que trato de no darle importancia, deseo no haber visto lo que traía puesto, era un vestido corto con colores negros y amarillos, este empezaba en sus senos y terminaba en su cadera, pero se notaba que usaba un extraño sostén negro de cuero, solo la abrazo y siguió su camino. Noto a la modelo con Leia a su lado, Lola estaba vestida con unos jeans y un polo rosa, era idéntica a Leia, aunque claro evito darle importancia al piropo que le dio la rubia, Leia solo se limito a un abrazo corto, se veía algo sonrojada. Lana estaba idéntica a lo que recordaba, estaba un poco más corpulenta, parece que era la matona en la cárcel, cuando la abrazo, Lizy impaciente también se unió.

-Gracias por ser un buen hermano con mi pequeña Lem, incluso en ese dia diste todo por Lizy- dice Lana, había lagrimas en sus ojos.

El recuerdo de ese dia solo despertó la impotencia del castaño, el no ser fuerte en ese momento. Las 2 rubias no lo notaron, pero las demás mujeres que veían la escena si, Lemy apretaba tan fuerte su puño por la impotencia, que los músculos del brazo empezaban a resaltar junto con sus venas, para ser sinceros, les dio miedo por un segundo. Cuando se calmo volteo a ver a una castaña con suéter verde y gafas, era Lisa, luego de abrazarla y aguantarse sus comentarios científicos sobre su altura y formación ósea, se movió como para saludar a la mas pequeña de sus hermanas, pero vio a una mujer rubia, con una remera lila y unos jeans simples, era Lily.

-H-hola Le-Lemy, p…pensé que no vendrías-

El castaño solo se limitaba a verla, tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle, todas eran bastante agresivas. La mujer empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, la mirada estoica del castaño la carcomía. Lemy decidió dejar las preguntas para después y darse el gusto de ver a su familia de vuelta, y le da un abrazo sorpresivo a Lily. La rubia se sorprende un poco, y luego decide regresarle el abrazo. Cuando corta el abrazo, Lemy empieza a ver a todos lados, buscando alguna cabellera marrón como la Científica.

-Y Lulu?-

Todas la mujeres miran a todos lados, también se dieron cuenta que no estaba en el lugar.

_***CRACK***_

Una rama del árbol cerca de la multitud se rompe, y una chica cae de el. Cuando Lemy se acerca a ayudarla, la chica salta por encima de el y se coloca detrás de Lizy para observarlo a distancia. Su cabello era Marron, semi largo y atado, tenia puesto un suéter parecido a los que usaba Loan hace 20 años, tenia unas pantuflas y un barbijo que le tapaba su boca.

-Lulu?- decía Lemy incrédulo mientras se acercaba.

-NO TE ACERQUES! -

El grito lo alarmo. Acaso le tiene miedo?

-Lo siento, no quería gritarte. Pero…bueno soy algo rara y cuando manifestó sentimientos fuertes mi cuerpo cambia, no quiero que me tengas miedo-

-Hija créeme esta bajo tu contr…..-

-Callate Madre! Es por tu culpa que soy así-

Lemy logro notar en la voz de su hermanita que quería llorar, a la vez que vio el rostro de Lisa, por primera vez expresaba dolor.

-Podemos almorzar tranquilos y distanciados. De acuerdo?- dice la chica

-No- responde secamente Lemy

Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Quiero que vengas aquí y que dejes que te abrase-

….

-ACASO NO OISTE QUE SOY PELIGROSA? NO SABES QUE SOY UNA MUTANTE EXTRAÑ…..-

-La ultima vez que te vi, fue hace 20 años- interrumpió Lemy, este comenzó a caminar hacia Lizy y Lulu -Cuando intente buscarlas te vi durmiendo en un tanque de aislamiento, te tuvieron que sedar con armas tranquilizadoras, sabes como me ha atormentado esa imagen en mi cabeza durante todo este tiempo? El no poder haber estado con ustedes en ese momento?-

Un silencio mezclado de dolor y amargura inundo el lugar, las madres sabían que tarde o temprano esta escena se les presentaría, las hijas por otro lado recuerdan ese dia, por que todas oyeron al castaño gritar el nombre de la pequeña rubia cuando los separaban, el como necesitaron de 3 policías para mover al niño.

-Me da igual si eres mutante, experimento, una nueva raza, me importa una mierda. Primero eres mi hermanita- el castaño logro ponerse frente a ella, mientras Lizy se apartaba para darles espacio -Ahora ven aquí, que grande estas Lulu- decía mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. La castaña cuando sintió el contacto de su hermano comenzó a llorar, se lograba ver como si colmillos se movieran detrás del barbijo, algunos extraños miembros también comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo, se deslizaban desde debajo del suéter, solo para devolverle el abrazo a Lemy junto con sus brazos originales.

_-Bien, no fue tan mal-_ pensaba Lemy

…..

Pasaron los minutos, la mayoría de las mujeres preparaban la mesa en el patio, mientras que Luna, Lyra y Lizy movían unos viejos parlantes para poner música. Nuestro castaño se encontraba pelando las patatas y cortando los ingredientes junto con Liena.

-Dime hijo, a que te dedicas?- pregunto Lori

_-Aquí vamos-_ pensó el castaño – Yo….-

-Yo trabajo de cantinera en un bar durante la noche- habla impaciente Lizy

Lemy se sorprende un poco.

-Eso por eso que pensaste que yo quería tu numero cuando pague tus víveres?-

-Sip, estoy acostumbrada a tratar con idiotas- la rubia recuerda el problema con la tarjeta -LEIA! AHORA LO RECUERDO, MI MALDITA TARJETA ME SALIO SIN FONDOS! FUISTE TU? -

-Me debías dinero querida, solo tome lo que me correspondía-

-Tarada! Hiba a usar ese dinero para la comida de hoy!-

-Ya basta las 2!- gritan Lana y Lola

_-Valla que los años les dieron carácter- _pensó Lemy, dirigió su mirada a Loan -Y tu Loan? A que te dedicas?-

La rubia se pone algo nerviosa.

-Yo? Ehmmmm…..bueno trabajo en una oficina, es lo único que pude tomar-

Lemy queda algo extrañado, a que se refería con _lo único que pudo tomar_?

-Bueno yo me hago cargo del restaurante del abuelo Lynn, por ahora estamos bien- dice Liena

Todos los presentes agacharon sus cabezas de pena, Lemy sabe lo que ocurre, era mas que obvio que sus abuelos ya no están con ellos. Nunca supo que fue lo que ocurrió.

-Bueno yo después de encontrar el camino de Dios, decidí dar clases de violín profesional y música clásica- dice Lyra

A Lemy le agrado eso, bueno lo de ser devoto a Dios no se lo esperaba de Lyra, debió entrar en eso cuando la trataron psicológicamente, pero el de dar clases de música le fascinaba, tal vez podría recomendarla cuando algún cliente compre algún violín en su tienda.

-Das buenas clases de música, pero ser devoto a un ser inexistente no creo que sea algo del que estar orgullosa- comenta Lupa

-Que blasfema eres Lupa!-

-Quieres que te recuerde la razón por la que te metiste a la iglesia Lyra?-

-SUFICIENTE! Estamos en una reunión familiar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por lo menos tengan la decencia de respetar eso- comenta Lily

-De acuerdo- dice Lupa, le dirige la mirada a Lemy -Yo me dedico a ser dibujante y diseñadora de tatuajes, también los hago, por si te interesa- y le guiña el ojo.

-Lo tendré en mente- contesta Lemy, solo se limita a verla de reojo

-Bueno yo tengo mi propia oficina de detective privada, aunque eso ya debiste haberlo notado por mi ropa- dice Liby

-De notarlo lo hice, pero no por tu ropa-

-Ya veo, tienes alguna experiencia en combate, diría que sabes pelear además de que te ejercitas seguido-

_-Esta mujer, si que es buena siendo lo que es-_

-Además tienes un aspecto rudo y rígido, policía quizás?- pregunta la mujer

-No, solo me ejercito para pasar el tiempo-

-Bueno, yo doy clases de educación física en la primaria y secundaria- interrumpe Lacy -Además también ayudo a las porristas de vez en cuando-

-Creo que ese trabajo es lo tuyo, recuerdo que eras una buena animadora-

Ese comentario la tomo por sorpresa.

-Yo soy la contadora principal del gran banco de Royal Woods, asi que debes saber que soy buena en lo que hago- dice orgullosa Leia

Lemy le dirige la mirada a Lulu y esta niega con la cabeza.

-Yo solo me dedico a ayudar al gobierno de vez en cuando con problemas científicos, no tengo un trabajo fijo como ellas-

-Incluso si das una mano, haces mas de lo que muchos hacen Lulu, no sientas vergüenza de ello-

La castaña solo se ruboriza ante el comentario del castaño. Lemy termina de pelar todas la patatas y las coloca en una olla grande junto con los demás ingredientes, a la vez siente la mirada de todas las mujeres, ahora le tocaba hablar a el, pero antes debía saber algo a cambio.

-Antes de hablar sobre mi vida, quiero saber algo, cuando nos separamos hace 20 años, si yo mejoraba mentalmente el estado dejaría que la tia Lily me trajera de vuelta con ustedes- mira a Lily- pero jamás viniste a por mi, por que?-

-L-Lemy yo no quería….-

-Limítate a contestar mi pregunta- dice seriamente -Además, solo llámenme Lemuel-

La mayoría tragaba saliva, no esperaban que su pequeño castaño se volviera terco y brusco. Lily se calma y lo mira seriamente.

-Te deje en aquel instituto por que, no podía cuidarte-

Eso le dolio a nuestro castaño

-Por que?-

-Creí que seria lo mejor para ti, cuando cumpliste 11 años, todo aquí se fue a la mierda. Todo comenzó cuando tus abuelos fallecen-


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 Perspectivas del Pasado

_**20 años atrás, Casa de Lynn y Rita Loud**_

-Dios, maldita sea- maldecía Lily, estaba viendo las noticias mientras se agarraba el cabello.

En la T.V se leía: _LA CASA DE LOS PECADOS, INCESTO, PEDOFILIA Y VIOLACION ABARCAN A LAS FAMOSAS LOUD. _La rubia comenzó a buscar algo en el living, su móvil, su billetera y las llaves de su pequeña motoneta, cuando tiene todo en mano sale disparada de la casa y comienza a manejar a toda velocidad, se dirigía hacia el restaurante de su padre. Al pasar los años Lynn y Rita decidieron enfocarse en su famoso restaurante, toda conversación sobre sus hijos era ignoradas, cuando trataron de detener lo que hacía su hijo, muchas de sus hijas lo defendían incluso sus nietas. Pero hoy exploto todo, la verdad salió a la luz, y lo vieron por la T.V de su restaurante.

A los pocos segundos Lily aparece por la entrada al restaurante, agitada y sudando.

-LO VIERON? -

-Si hija, sabíamos que tarde o temprano ocurriría- decía Lynn melancólico

Rita solo se limitó a abrazar con fuerza a su hija.

-En que fallamos hija?- dice llorando

-En nada mama, hicieron lo que pudieron para hacerlos entrar en razón, ahora queda en manos ajenas esto-

Los 3 se abrazan con fuerza, los ayudantes del restaurante e incluso los clientes se compadecían de ellos, sabían de los rumores de aquella casa, pero estos 3 jamás fueron parte de esos rumores.

Al pasar el dia, Lynn recibió la visita de la policía, los 3 Louds restantes debían ser parte del juicio, su testimonio hundió aún más a Lincoln y sus hermanas, cuando oyeron a sus nietas defender a su padre, les hacia un dolor profundo a los abuelos, sus corazones comenzaban a fallar. Cuando le toco a Lemy ser interrogado y supieron su inestabilidad mental, fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Termino el juicio, sus hijas sentenciadas a años en prisión y su hijo a prisión perpetua, cuando salieron del juzgado ambos fueron llevados por Lily a la clínica, debido a su dolor punzante en su pecho. El estrés y el dolor de ver su familia destruida les debilitaba su corazón, su médico aconsejo el quedarse internados, por si ocurría lo peor estarían cerca para intervenir.

Lily por otra parte estaba en todos lados, no descansaba ni una vez, su trabajo de fotógrafa peligraba por los actos de sus hermanos, costo mucho tiempo y dedicación demostrar que ella valía por si sola, gracias a un amigo de su padre, el restaurante se mantenía a flote, pero necesitaba a Lynn Sr y sus recetas. Cuando visito a sus hermanas en la prisión, les prometió cuidar de sus hijas como si fueran de ella, cosa que se le dificultaba mucho. Tenía que llevar a sus sobrinas a su tratamiento psicológico, y con decir que se negaban a ello era poco. Pasaban los meses y sus estados no mejoraban, al igual que Lynn y Rita.

…

-NO ESTAMOS LOCAS! QUEREMOS A PAPI!-

-Chicas por favor, tienen que saber que eso que hacían estaba mal, tienen que mejorar por favor-

-MIENTES!-

Cada dia estaban peor, no había noticias de Lulu y Lemy estaba en un instituto militar tratando de mejorarse, por lo menos 1 de ellos estaba tratándose psicológicamente.

-POR QUE NO NOS DEJAN VER A PAPI?-

Sus sobrinas hacían cada vez más ruido, protestas gritos llantos, solo notaba a Lizy llorar por su madre, ahora ella sufría del estrés, el sonido del teléfono llamo su atención, al contestar quedo pálida pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, finalizo la llamada, y comenzó a dar un terrible llanto, un lamento que desgarraba a cualquier persona. Las chicas quedaron en silencio al oírla llorar.

-Tía Lily? Que ocurre?- pregunta Lyra

-Que ocurre? QUIERES SABER QUE MIERDA OCURRE?- le grita la rubia -ESTAN ENFERMAS MENTALMENTE LYRA! Y NO QUIEREN ACEPTARLO, SE ACABO SU VIDA CON SUS PADRES, ESE ENFERMO JAMAS VA A SALIR DE LA CARCEL, ¡SU PEQUEÑA HERMANA ESTA SIENDO INVESTIGADA POR SUS MUTACIONES Y SU UNICO HERMANO ESTA METIDO EN UN INTERNADO MILITAR CON PROBLEMAS MENTALES GRAVES OCACIONADOS POR SUS PADRES! SUS ABUELOS Y YO NOS ESFORZAMOS EN QUE MEJOREN Y SIGAN CON SUS VIDAS, PERO NO….no lo hacen- y comenzó a llorar de vuelta mientras caía de rodillas.

Sus sobrinas lloraban por lo hiriente que fue su tía, pero Lily era la que más sufría, esa llamada fue de la clínica donde estaban sus padres. Ambos fallecieron de un paro cardiaco, los médicos hicieron todo lo que pudieron, pero la pareja ya se dejaba llevar por la muerte, por lo menos, se fueron uno detrás del otro tomados de la mano, demostrando su amor hasta el fin de sus vidas.

La pobre mujer ni siquiera podía pagar 1/3 del costo del funeral de sus padres, por suerte con ayuda de colegas, logro darles un entierro digno, pero sabía que se le aproximaba muchos problemas. El primero fue los costos de los medicamentos y tratamientos de las chicas, el funeral de sus abuelos les dio un ligero _***Click***_, se dejaban tratar apenas, pero trataban de ayudar en la casa, el restaurante ahora estaba bajo cargo del amigo de su padre, daba un poco de ingreso, pero al pagar las cuentas ese dinero se volvía humo.

Los días se hicieron meses, y en un par de años, Lily recibió una llamada del Instituto militar. Lemy se había tratado con éxito y tendría la oportunidad de ser parte de la familia de vuelta. La rubia estaba feliz, las cosas empezaban a mejorar, pero cuando vio a sus sobrinas su alegría se agrio. Todas habían mejorado muy poco, lo bueno era que el Estado le dio la tutela de Lulu, pero a acepción de Lizy, las demás chicas aun eran un desastre.

Lily no sabía qué hacer, traerlo a este manicomio podría despertar sus problemas de vuelta, además de que no podía traer una boca más para alimentar, estaba en números rojos. Tomo la decisión más eficiente, aunque le doliera, dejar a Lemy en aquel lugar. Cuando su situación mejore, iría a por él, sabía que la institución militar era un internado para chicos problema, que reforman a sus estudiantes hasta los 18 años, luego de esa edad están en ellos en ser parte del ejercito o no. Opto por esa decisión en secreto, a pesar de que quería llamar al castaño, su temor a la reacción del este ante su abandono allí le carcomía, pero tenía la fe de que en un futuro estarían mejor.

Tenia razón, en un par de años mejoro su situación, Loan se curó de su paranoia, cuando tomo confianza, consiguió un empleo en una oficina, Liena retomo las recetas de Lynn Sr y se encargó del restaurante, Lyra en una de sus sesiones conoció a una mujer devota al la religión católica, así conoció las obras de caridad y ayuda a los pobres y de allí escalo a tratamientos de personas alcohólicas y drogadictas. Y así una a una comenzaba a realizar su vida, claro aún viven en la misma casa, aun se necesitan entre ellas. Exactamente habían pasado 4 años desde que recibió aquella llamada del instituto, ahora Lemy tendría 15 años, ya era tiempo de ir a por él. Organizo un viaje sorpresa a sus sobrinas, cuando estaban en mitad del viaje, les dijo la verdad sobre su hermano. La mayoría estaba feliz de que su hermano mejoro mentalmente antes que ellas, pero se enojaron con Lily por tomar esa decisión sola.

Llegaron el instituto, demostraba ser un lugar tranquilo y pacífico, fue con la secretaria del establecimiento y mientras charlaba con ella, las demás buscaban al castaño por todos lados.

-Que acaba de decir? - dijo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa.

-Lo siento señora, Lemuel Albert Loud ya no se encuentra en este internado-

-C..como? me dijeron que lo tratarían y cuidarían hasta que estuviera mejor mentalmente, que le darían techo hasta que tenga 18 años!-

-Técnicamente sí, eso les dijo el Estado, pero su sobrino mejoro mentalmente a los 2 años de estadía, la llamaron para decirle que podría tomar su tutela, lo tengo registrado-

-Si lo se! ¡Pero no podía hacerme cargo de el hasta que mejorara económicamente! ¡SE SUPONE QUE LO CUIDARIAN HASTA QUE YO LLEGARA! -

-Señora cálmese- empieza a revisar su computadora -aquí tengo su perfil el…oh-

Lily sabía que lo que leyó no era nada bueno.

-_***Suspiro***_ Señora Loud me temo que fue algo mayores a nosotros, tengo registrado que 1 semana después de que Lemuel cumpliera 11 años, recibió una visita de una representante de una organización, al parecer debido a las altas notas y exámenes físicos que el chico tenía llamo su atención. 3 meses después de esa visita Lemuel es trasladado-

-Por que lo dejaron irse?-

-En términos, usted debía retirarlo cuando ya mejorara en su tratamiento, cuando se le dio de alta, tanto usted como el Estado puede hacerse cargo del chico, el problema fue que el tenia la decisión de irse o quedarse. El decidió marcharse….…lo siento-

Lily comenzó a llorar, cometió un terrible error, lo dejo solo mucho tiempo, ahora se había ido. Le dolía más el saber que Lemy la espero durante 3 meses, saber que rompió su corazón al no ir a por el. _-__Debí haberlo llamado-_ pensaba mientras se tapaba la cara.

_**De vuelta al presente**_

-Luego de eso, les conté la verdad a tus hermanas. Muchas me culparon por eso, y tienen razón, fue mi error. Solo quiero que sepas que lamento lo que te hice, el dejarte solo fue algo imperdonable-

Lemy estaba en silencio mirándola, la mayoría de la familia estaba llorando, pero la tención comenzó a crecer cuando Lemy no decía anda, ni emitía ni un sonido. De pronto dio un largo respiro, y exhalo con tranquilidad.

-De acuerdo entiendo lo sucedido, pasaron por algo duro-

Todas dieron un suspiro de alivio. Lemy camino hacia la pequeña cocina portátil, el estofado esta listo.

-Se que quieren saber de mi, pero almorcemos primero, tengo hambre-

Todas se miran entre si y aceptan. Se sientan y la comida empieza a repartirse, cuando todos tienen un plato comienza el almuerzo, el ruido de charlas y risas invaden el ambiente, esto relaja de a poco al castaño. Logra ver que Lulu se quita su barbijo para revelar que tiene colmillos fuera de su boca, parece uno de esos ogros de ficción, con los colmillos apuntando hacia arriba.

-Si me miras asi me enojare- dice Lulu

-Lo siento, es que me pareces tierna con tus colmillitos asi- se burla Lemy

Lulu molesta termina abriendo su boca, la mayoría de su boca y nariz se parten a la mitad como si fuera un alíen. Lemy la mira con sorpresa

-Ahora te parezco tierna?- dice amenazante

-No, pero ahora te ves muy cool, y tus ojos de color verde te hacer ver genial- responde con una sonrisa

Lulu cierra su boca y comienza a comer normalmente.

-Tonto- dice en voz baja

-Lemuel me encanta tu estofado- dice Liena

-Siiii espero que haya para repetir el plato- dice Lacy, ella y Lynn compiten en terminar antes para repetir.

-Gracias aprendí hace un tiempo y si Lacy, hay para repetir. Asi que coman despacio- les reta

-Mírate hijo, apuesto, bien ejercitado, sabes cocinar. Ya puedes casarte eh? Jajaja- bromea Luna

-Si, eso creo- dice con indiferencia

-Hay alguna chica especial en tu vida- pregunta Lucy

-….-

-Lemuel?-

Muchos recuerdos aparecen en su mente, muchas mujeres fueron parte de su vida además de su familia, incluso tuvo la oportunidad de enamorarse. Pero todo se iba al demonio cuando su apellido salía a la luz junto con su pasado. Y cada vez se le hacía muy difícil estar con alguien.

-No, no lo hay- dice con una expresión casi sin emociones.

El tono frio hizo que se dejara de hacer preguntas al respecto, siguieron almorzando hasta que terminaron, recogieron los platos y se disponían a tomar un café. Lemy dudaba en decir la verdad, muchas cosas de lo que vivió no son bonitas, pero siente que tiene que hacerlo.

-Lo que voy a contar, va a ser algo fuerte si?- dice cortando el ambiente familiar

Un silencio termina acompañando al castaño.

-Pase por mucho, demasiado para una vida- dice mientras saca sus placas debajo de su remera -y algunas veces, la vida quita mas de lo que da- termina aflojando su bandana y se la retira de su rostro revelando la cicatriz que cubre su ojo izquierdo, comenzaba desde arriba de su ceja hasta la mitad de su mejilla, sus parpados parecían que fueron casi derretidos debido al relieve en su piel. Se toca levemente su área dañada, la expresión de su rostro es de nostalgia y pena. Levanta su vista y las ve, la mayoría de sus hermanas evitaban verlo, Lizy solo podía derramar lágrimas mientras que Lulu lo veía inmóvil. Pensaba que Lemy era muy amable con ella por lastima, cuando en realidad la entiende con la desgracia de ser marcado. Sus tias y madres derramaban lágrimas, lemy vio que la tia Lily se agarraba el pecho con dolor, con la historia que le conto, por un momento pensó que terminaría igual que sus abuelos. La rubia solo corrio hacia el y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-LO SIENTO LEMY! YO LO SIENTO, YO TE HICE ESTO, YO….-

Lemy rápidamente le tapa la boca y la aparta un poco.

-Primero que nada, dije que me llamaran Lemuel, ya no tengo 9 años!- se calma un poco -y esta cicatriz fue mi decisión, la oculto para evitar la mirada de los curiosos-

Hace que Lily se calme y luego toma asiento.

-Esto va a ser largo, asi que diría que se sienten para estar mas cómodas-

_**20 años atrás, Instituto de Rehabilita miento y Formación Militar de Royal Woods**_

Luego de haber entrado al internado, Lemy era el foco de atención de todos, las noticias se esparcieron hasta dentro del lugar, había 2 agentes que lo llevaban al edificio del director, en la puerta lo estaba esperando, un hombre alto, bien formado, cabello oscuro y corto, mientras se acercaba mas, Lemy vio que tenia una cicatriz de corte en su mejilla derecha y se asomaba una cicatriz de quemadura en su cuello.

-Bienvenido Lemuel, a partir de este día, este lugar será tu hogar, tendrás clases de Lunes a Viernes de 8:00 am hasta las 16:00 pm, los sábados tendrás entrenamiento durante todo el día y a la tarde tendrás la visita del psicólogo que enviara el Estado- termina de hablar y le entrega una carpeta con papeles -dentro tienes todos los datos, en tu habitación asignada tendrás tus útiles para tu aprendizaje, alguna duda?-

-….que tanto saben de mi?- pregunta mirando hacia los patios, la mayoría de los chicos en ese lugar lo observaban

-Todo señor Loud, si le preocupa el que lo molesten por su _''problema''_, la mayoría de los chicos en este lugar tuvieron problemas similares._ Alcohólicos, Drogadictos, Vándalos, Ladrones_, hay de todo aquí, aunque nunca pensé que entraría un _Endogámico_-

-CIERRE SU PUTA BOCA! YO NO SOY COMO EL!- le grita el castaño, todos en el patio quedaron en silencio mirando la escena. Cuando el castaño los mira, ve que estaban aterrados y sorprendidos. Pero de que?

-Ni siquiera tienes 20min aquí y generas problemas eh?- dijo el hombre, tenia una sonrisa casi como sádica. Toma a Lemy del brazo y lo arrastra, lo lleva a un campo para correr, y lo tira al suelo.

-Quiero que des 20 vueltas-

-Por qué debería? -

-Primera regla en esta Institución, no faltaras el respeto a tus superiores, de hacerlo se le aplicara un castigo de entrenamiento. Ahora A CORRER!-

Lemy a regañadientes obedece, cuando termina las 20 vueltas estaba totalmente agotado, termina cayendo al suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-Segunda regla, los insultos, provocaciones, etc. Serán castigados-

-Usted empezó!-

-Acaso eres Endogámico?-

-NO!-

-Entonces no respondas ante los insultos inválidos- lo toma del brazo y lo levanta -leí que tienes muchos problemas y que estas frágil como un cristal, pero no esperes compasión de mi, solo eres un alumno mas-

-Genial, por que no quiero compasión de nadie!-

El hombre sonríe ante el comentario del chico.

-Tienes convicción, me agradas- se da vuelta y se marcha dejando al castaño -un consejo Loud, debes aceptar lo que eres, lo que te ocurrió no se puede deshacer. A partir de hoy tu forjas tu propio futuro, ahora márchate! Vete a las duchas, apestas a burro de carga-

Lemy lo observa, el comentario le revolvió su mente.

-ESPERE! No se dijo su nombre-

-Morrison-

Pasaron los días, y de a poco Lemy se adaptaba al lugar, todos cuando vieron su actitud con Morrison, lo volvieron un blanco de rumores sobre su actitud rebelde. Cuando llego el sábado, conoció a su psicólogo Clyde McBride, era amable y en su primera sesión demostró estar a la altura de su reputación como profesional. Paso las semanas y el chico logro hacer un pequeño grupo de amigos, su talento para reparar cosas le generaba _favores_, además de que su cuerpo ya previamente entrenado a la fuerza por Lynn, sus exámenes de condición física eran altos. Cuando llego a la edad de 11 años, McBride declaro que ya estaba sano, eso significaba que podría volver a ser parte de su familia, esperaba que sus hermanas también estuvieran mejor.

Impacientemente espero a su tia, deseaba saber como les fue en la vida, aunque le parecía extraño el que nunca llamara. Cuando paso 1 semana del mensaje para tomar su tutoría, un auto llega a la institución.

-Lemuel Loud- interrumpe Morrison en la clase de Lemy -Hay alguien que te espera en mi oficina, no la hagas esperar-

Lemy al oír eso sale corriendo del aula y al llegar a la oficina la abre y….

-Tu no eres Lily, quien eres?-

Frente a el había una mujer vestida con un traje negro, de alguna manera le recordaba a su tia Lori.

-Hola Lemuel, mi nombre es Carol, vengo a ofrecerte algo-

Lemy voltea a ver a Morrison, este le asiente con la cabeza y lo deja solo con la mujer.

-Si me quiere llevar, no se moleste, dentro de poco un familiar mío vendrá por mi-

-Ya veo, pero tengo que ofrecerle esta oportunidad de todas formas- lo saluda estrechando su mano -Como vera señor Loud, este Instituto es del Estado, toda información que recauda aquí es analizada y con esto eh venido para esto- le entrega una tarjeta blanca con un número, la mujer toma un expediente del escritorio y comienza a leerlo -sus habilidades son extraordinarias para su edad, excelente condición física, buen manejo de tecnología, alta capacidad en resolver problemas en la vida real, es casi como el deseo de un soldado perfecto-

-A que quiere llegar?-

-Veras, necesitamos de gente como tu, y con tu edad es perfecto para moldearte y volverte un agente ideal-

-No me interesa, lamento su perdida de tiempo- se da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta.

-Es intrigante que su apellido ocasione tantos problemas-

Lemy queda duro, justo había tomado la perilla de la puerta.

-Que dijo?- dijo con un voz enardecida

-No lo tome personal, el día que el mundo se entero de su pasado y de lo que hizo cierta persona hizo que el mundo se sacudiera de manera violenta- da un suspiro y se sienta -para la gente normal fue algo totalmente horrible y aberrante, pero para los enfermos ocultos en la sociedad, fue el alzamiento de un mártir-

-Cierre…..la…..boca-

-No sabes las pesadillas que tuve que ver- dice mientras se masajea las sienes.

Lemy se da vuelta y ve la cara de la mujer, decía la verdad, su cara expresaba angustia y dolor, Carol saco un paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno. Le hizo señas a Lemy para que se siente, el castaño obedece.

-Tampoco fue lo único que ocurrió, los _''logros''_ de tu tía Lisa, también impulsaron a la experimentación genética en niños. Las mentes mas retorcidas del mundo teorizaron que el cuerpo en desarrollo de un infante es el campo ideal para la mutación genética- le entrega un folio con imágenes que saco de su portafolios.

Lemy al ver las imágenes se le helo la sangre, las fotos eran como recuerdos de lo que vivió en esa casa, niños víctimas de violadores, experimentación en cuerpos deformados, mutaciones como las de su hermana Lulu. Estaba asqueado, pero a la vez furioso, el mundo se había retorcido mas de lo que es.

-Entendemos tu pasado, y sabemos lo que sientes. Por eso queremos reclutarte, queremos detener esto, y se que tu también quieres. Esto va más allá de este país, ayudarías al mundo entero-

Lemy duda, lo que vivió en aquella casa fue el infierno, pero saber que ocurría en otros lados, lo enfurecía. Pero mas que nada tenia al resto de su familia en mente.

-Lo siento, quiero mejorar el mundo, pero quiero estar con mi familia-

-Entiendo- responde la mujer con una sonrisa -pedimos mucho para un niño, obviamente quieres mas a tu familia, si te interesa en el futuro, no dudes en llamarme- se levanta y se va.

El castaño queda en silencio mirando la tarjeta, la da vuelta y ve el nombre completo.

_Carol Pingrey_

_Agente especial de la ONU_

Paso el día, y lo que se entero Lemy le cambio su mente, de alguna forma, sus notas en clases y condición física. Una vez que volviera con su familia, decidiría ayudar de cualquier forma a las víctimas de este retorcido mundo.

Pasaban las semanas, y su esperanza de volver se marchitaban. Un dolor por el abandono le carcomía la cabeza, hasta el punto que termino generando una gran pelea en el comedor, termino dejando a 6 chicos mas grandes que el en la enfermería, mientras que el solo tenia una nariz rota. Ahora se encontraba en su castigo físico a mitad de la noche.

-Veo que aun esta ese jovencito buscapleitos-

Lemy se voltea y ve a Morrison, da un bufido y sigue con su castigo.

-Ahora dime que te sucede? -

-Ahora quieres ser mi psicólogo? -

-Diablos no! Si quisiera serlo cobraría mas de lo que gano-

Lemy dio una pequeña carcajada. Cuando termino de reír su expresión triste apareció.

-Me abandonaron aquí, pensé que me querían con ellas. Al menos me hubiera hecho una llamada-

-Cosas así suceden, no te martirices. Si tuvieron razones, entonces no priorizaron tu necesidad-

-Yo….no sé qué hacer-

-Si lo sabes, pero tienes dudas sobre hacerlo-

-Que? -

-Noto que siempre ves la tarjeta que te entrego aquella mujer-

-…me espías?-

-Observo a todos aquí-

-Pervertido a las 12 en punto-

-Voy a ignorar que dijiste eso-

Lemy saca su billetera y de allí saca la tarjeta que le entrego Carol. Se queda viéndola.

-Si tienes una decisión, entonces tómala chico, no te quedes pensando la inmortalidad del cangrejo-

-Por que me ayudas?-

-Por que veo potencial en ti. Se que te duele tu pasado, pero ahora tienes oportunidad de algo importante. Tu serás mejor de lo que fue tu padre-

Lemy agacha su cabeza.

-G….gracias señor- responde llorando

-Levanta tu cabeza, ten orgullo por tu convicción-

-Si señor- y levanta la cabeza y se pone serio

Al dia siguiente, Lemy luego de desayunar camina hacia el teléfono en el comedor. Marca los números que indican en la tarjeta y…

_-Hola, habla Carol Pingrey, en que puedo ayudarlo? -_

_-….-_

_-Hola?-_

_-Soy Lemuel Loud, sobre la propuesta que me hizo….me interesa-_

Fin del capitulo 5


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 Lamentos

-Luego de que hiciera esa llamada, al dia siguiente me fui del internado- dice Lemy, dirige su mirada a Lily -fue mi decisión ser parte de aquello, no tienes culpa da nada-

-Yo…..aunque lo digas…..-

-Solo evita pensarlo, lo hecho, hecho esta-

Lily de responder con una sonrisa, ahora un poco de peso de culpa se esfumo, ahora tenía la oportunidad de repararlo. El castaño ve las miradas de su madre y tías, todas están con asombro.

-Sucede algo? -

-Dijiste que aquella mujer se llama Carol Pingrey?- pregunta Lori

-Si-

La rubia de repente se sienta mientras se revuelve el pelo, Loan se acerca a preguntarle que le sucede.

-Después de tanto tiempo, no puedo creer que nos haya ayudado-

-A que te refieres? -

-Carol…..fue la mejor amiga de Lori, hijo-

-Lo fue, antes de que ocurriera, ya sabes…..-

-Y tu psiquiatra-

-Clyde? También lo conocen? -

Todas quedan mudas, el pánico empezaba a invadirlas.

-El…fue el mejor amigo de tu padre cuando eran niños-

-…el sabía que el….-

-NO!- grita Lori -Ni Carol lo sabia-

Lemy aprieta sus puños con ira, lo último que quería era que gente en quien confió sabían la verdad de todo, literalmente iba a generar una rueda de cabezas si era así.

-Lemuel, que hicieron aquellos científicos? Que fue lo que causaron? - pregunto Lisa

Lemy la mira, había cierto pánico en su voz y rostro, será posible que los años en la cárcel la hubiera echo entrar en razón? Si lo fue, el castaño dudaba de decir la verdad, pero todo aquello a lo que enfrento, era responsabilidad de su tía….y en parte de Lulu. Empieza a mirar a todos lados, las medianeras, hacia el garaje y luego dirigió su mirada a la multitud.

-Demasiado tía Lisa- dio una mirada a Lulu, esta le devuelve la mirada extrañada -hermanita, lo que voy a decir, tambien te implica-

-…dilo-

-El día que apresaron a todos, confiscaron todos los datos de la tia Lisa- larga un suspiro y se sienta, comienza a refregarse los ojos, de solo recordar aquello le daba dolor de cabeza -también te tuvieron bajo custodia Lulu. Y los imbéciles del gobierno cometieron el peor error-

-…..-

-…intentaron clonarte-

-QUE!?-

-Quisieron usar la tecnología confiscada de Lisa, y el ADN tomado cuando te tenían bajo su custodia para replicarte, obviamente para usar en el ejército. Y resulto para peor- tomo un tono sarcástico -les robaron los datos y el ADN, y termina ocurriendo una crisis de mutación genética en todo el mundo. No salió nada en los medios para evitar el pánico y la culpa de casi provocar el fin del mundo-

Lisa estaba pálida, todo su trabajo, todo su esfuerzo para mejorar a la humanidad, casi termina extinguiéndola por su uso en malas manos. Y en un segundo Lulu la toma con sus tentáculos y la acerca violentamente a su rostro.

-VES LO QUE HAS HECHO?! TODO LO QUE HACES ES DESTRUIR Y MUTILAR TODO RASTRO DE HUMANIDAD PARA TUS PROPIOS MERITOS DE _''CIENCIA''_\- a este punto, su rostro se dividió como un monstruo digno de pesadillas, las demás mujeres se abrazaban entre ellas con temor, querían ayudar a Lisa, pero el miedo las sucumbía. -POR QUE ME HAS HECHO ESTO MADRE? POR QUE ME CONVERTISTE EN UN MONSTRUO?- lagrimas empezaban a correr de esos ojos verdes. Lisa comenzaba a llorar también, el ver a su hija de tal manera la devastaba, mereció estar en la cárcel, ella merecía que su hija la asesina…..

Lemy se pone entremedio de ellas con un rostro serio, pero inquebrantable.

-Detente ahora mismo Lulu-

-APARTATE LEMY! O TE OBLIGARE! ELLA ME HIZO ESTO, POR QUE LE HARIA ESO ASU PROPIA HIJ….-

-Por qué si no lo hacía, tu no sobrevivirías a las 2 semanas de nacida- responde el castaño

El silencio lleno el lugar, incluso el sonido amenazante de Lulu se detuvo

-Que?- pregunta Lulu

-Lemy, como lo….-

-Si ella no te hubiera cambiado genéticamente, tu cuerpo no sobrevivía al estado fuera de embarazo, se podría decir que te mejoro de cualquier manera posible para evitar que murieras, aunque te convirtieras en un mutante-

Lulu lentamente deja a su madre en el suelo, mientras su rostro vuelve a la forma normal, estaba sorprendida de oír aquello. Lemy se hace a un lado y deja que se miren entre ellas, Lisa en unos segundos la abraza con todas sus fuerzas, Lulu responde de la misma manera solo que su llanto tiene un poco de amor en él.

-Lemuel, como lo sabes?- pregunto Lisa -Esos datos solo yo lo sabía, como supiste del problema que tuvo Lulu al nacer?-

El castaño queda en silencio.

-Ya mismo iré a cortarles la cabeza a los del Estado- amenaza Lulu -Y luego iré por esos bastardos que se atrevieron a clonarme-

-Ya no es necesario, así que tranquilízate Lulu- responde Lemy poniéndose frente a ella

-TU QUE SABES?! ACASO USARON TU GENETICA PARA HACER ARMAS?!-

-NO! PERO SOY LA PERSONA QUE ACABO CON TODOS ELLOS!-

-…..-

-Que?-

-…..yo fui el que detuvo a esas personas que no se detenían en degenerar a la humanidad, desde los 16 años trabaje arduamente para localizar y aniquilar a cada uno de ellos, dedique 10 años de mi vida a detenerlos. Inclusive di mi ojo por ello!- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse -inclusive di parte de mi cordura para evitar que otros sufran por ello, las cosas que vi…los amigos que perdí-

-…Lemuel, quieres hablarlo? Estoy aquí para ayudarte, soy todo oídos- se acerca Lyra, Lemy nota que hay pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

-No, es algo que yo lidiare a mi manera- dirige su mirada a Lulu -Deja de pensar que eres un monstruo Lulu, no lo eres, y lo sé porque he dedicado mi vida a cazarlos y se reconocer a uno-

-No lo entiendes _***SNIFF* **_como quieres que me sienta normal cuando mis brazos pueden convertirse en cuchillas? Que mi boca se divida a la mitad…..-

-La palabra normal no significa nada cuando ser diferente te vuelve único-

-…..-

Lemy mira su bandana en su mano y luego mira a Lulu de vuelta. Camina hacia ella y se la coloca en su cuello.

-Úsala el tiempo que quieras, cuando tengas la confianza en ti misma, me la devuelves-

La castaña mira el regalo, mira unos segundos a Lemy y lo abraza rápidamente. El castaño ve a Lisa sobándose el brazo, vio su rostro de pena, sabía que está lidiando con mucha culpa. La toma del brazo y la atrae al abrazo y en una reconciliación, Lisa y Lulu se abrazan con fuerza. Lemy sonríe ante la escena sin notar las demás miradas sobre el, Luna se esforzaba en no llorar al verlo, ya no es aquel chiquillo ruidoso.

Paso el rato y las tazas de café rodearon la mesa, entre charlas y risas el ambiente cambio a uno más familiar, Lemy lentamente se embriaga en esa paz.

-Así queeee….eres como un agente secreto?- pregunta Lacy

_-La paz se ha ido- _pensó el castaño -No, me retire hace 2 años, decidí tener una vida tranquila-

-Y a que te dedicas? - pregunta Liena

-Bueno, ahorre mucho dinero, y termine abriendo una tienda de instrumentos musicales-

Luna mira asombrada a Lemy, al parecer si había algo de aquel niño.

-Genial y como te va?-

-Bien por suerte, fui más allá con mi ingenio y además de tener la tienda, reparo instrumentos y los hago-

-LOS HACES?!- gritan Luna y Lyra

-Si, hago principalmente para novatos que se inician en la música, le doy consejos y ayudo a encontrar su postura al tocar. Eso me recuerda, Lyra podrías darme tu número?-

La castañas sorprendida retrocede un poco y comienza a tocar su cruz.

-P…para que?-

-Últimamente hay muchas personas que compran violines, tubas y otros instrumentos de música clásica. Les daré tu número por si buscan a alguien que les enseñe- responde mientras busca un papel en su bolsillo.

-Oh…ya veo- responde con un poco de decepción en su voz – tengo tarjeta de presentación, te daré una-

Lupa observa callada la escena, todas las mujeres del lugar prestándole atención a el único hombre en la casa. Comenzó a recordar al Lemy frágil que vio por última vez en aquel juicio, valla que cambió drásticamente, comparado con ellas, el era todo un prodigio. Comenzó a preguntarse el porqué de la soltería de su hermanito.

-Dime Lemuel, donde vives?- pregunto, con las experiencias que vivió con su padre, su nivel de tentación hacia los hombres era alto, al igual que Leia. Cuando Lemy le dirigió la mirada, ella posa de una forma reveladora, dando una sonrisa pícara.

-Tengo una casa a las afueras de Royal Woods, es más bien una pequeña cabaña-

La albina chasquea su lengua en voz baja, el castaño ni se inmuto por su intento.

-Podemos ir algún día?- pregunta Lizy

-Hija, recién se vieron hoy, no seas impaciente- dice Lana -Pero veo que te agrada estar al aire libre-

-Es….cómodo vivir en soledad allí, nadie te molesta, es tranquilo-

-Y romántico- dice Leni

-…supongo. Nunca lleve a nadie allí- responde mientras toma lo que queda de café en su taza.

-Jejeje parece que no eres muy popular con las chicas- dice Leia

-No pero parece que soy lo suficiente para varias de ustedes, digo me han estado mirando con ''_ojitos'' _desde que llegue- dice con indiferencia

Varias de sus hermanas se sorprenden y también se ruborizan un poco. Lemy toma su taza vacía y varias mas de la mesa y camina hacia la cocina.

-Y se cuando alguien intenta seducirme- y desaparece de la vista del grupo, todas sus madres miran a las posibles culpables del momento incomodo, y solo se limitan a un suspiro.

La tarde pasa rápidamente y Lily invita a Lemy a quedarse a cenar y posiblemente a dormir. El castaño duda de la invitación, pero todavía tiene varias preguntas que les debe hacer a su madre y tías, así que termina aceptando. Cenan una clásica Lynnsaña, al terminar juntan entre todos los platos como una familia de nuevo.

-Lizy, Lulu ustedes dejen los platos, vallan a dormir , mañana tienen universidad- dice Lily

-Que?! No es justo queremos seguir estado aquí!- dice Lizy

-Es un día especial, no hay nada de malo quedarse hasta tarde- responde Lulu

-No protesten, hagan caso y vayan a descansar-

-Jeje que, acaso vas a obligarnos? - dice la rubia mientras se cruza de brazos, Lulu asiente la cabeza uniéndose con Lizy

-_**Absolutamente**_\- una voz gruesa e intimidante sonó detrás de ellas. Al girarse lentamente vieron que era Lemy, su rostro serio y su mirada afilada se asentó en ambas, lentamente abría su ojo ciego, era una mezcla de blanco con matices verdes. Las 2 menores se abrazaron por instinto y corrieron hacia la escalera huyendo de miedo, incluso varias de las mujeres adultas también les dio escalofríos por su mirada.

-Que tengan dulces sueños niñas- dice con una sonrisa Lemy victorioso.

-Lo siento Lemuel, el único lugar donde puedes dormir es en el sofá, te traeré unas sabanas y una colcha- dice Lily

-Antes de eso, quiero hablar con todas las demás-

-Que sucede?- pregunta Luna

-Quiero saber la verdad, y con verdad me refiero también por qué-

Las mujeres lo miran extrañado.

-Agradezco que se hayan ido esas 2 y esto no te involucra tía Lily- dijo mirando a la rubia -Madre, tías, por que dejaron que Lincoln hiciera todo lo que hizo? Por que ustedes hicieron todo eso?-

-….-

-Lemuel es algo complicado y…-

-No, quiero que me digan la verdad. Necesito saberla, quiero dejar todo esto atrás, pero necesito saber el por qué ocurrió-

Varias de sus hermanas comenzaban a moverse para irse de la habitación, pero Lemy les evita el paso alzando su brazo.

-También quiero sus razones-

Loan comienza a temblar, su paranoia estaba aun vigente en ella, no tan fuerte como antes, pero estaba.

-Escucha Lemuel, Loan no se siente gusta de hablar sobre esto- dice Liby -nosotras tampoco lo llevamos bien por lo que ocurrió y…-

-Aun estoy enfermo- interrumpe el castaño

El silencio de aquella noche de domingo se presento dentro de la casa. Resulta que nada de lo que aparentan aquellas personas en el comedor era del todo verdad. Lemy saca su pote de pastillas y la coloca sobre la mesa.

-Me retire por eso, trastorno de estrés postraumático a graves escalas me diagnosticaron. Lo que viví esos 9 años en aquella casa aun me persiguen y atormentan hasta ahora, invadiendo mis sueños, recuerdos de lo que veía, de lo que sufría- se sienta en una de las sillas y comienza a revolverse el cabello -cuando me dieron de alta a los 11 años, fue por que acepte lo que me ocurrió, que ahora podía empezar de nuevo. Me fue bien, comencé a trabajar y era bueno en todo, pero toda esa ira, esa furia ,ese odio, dolor, angustia no se había ido, se estaba reprimiendo- su voz comenzaba a sonar con miedo, hasta que se calmo y su rostro dio una expresión seria -hasta que acorralamos al ultimo de esos bastardos que experimentaban en África, lo había estado persiguiendo desde Latinoamérica, Japón, India, cuando llegue a un pueblo del sur del corazón africano, me extrañaba los pueblos vacíos, las calles eran un desierto, cuando llegamos al escondite supe el porqué, el maldito científico altero el agua del lago, volviendo mutantes enloquecidos a todos los adultos del pueblo, nos emboscaron, asesinaron a todos mis amigos. Tuve la maldita suerte de haber corrido y arrojarme a un pozo escondiéndome, pero para mi puta desgracia me entere de lo peor….los niños del pueblo no les afectaba el agua contaminada, pero sufrieron la horrible muerte de ser asesinados por sus enloquecidos padres, ese pozo era la fosa común para aquellos infantes-

Las adultas no aguantaban las ganas de llorar, el solo pensar aquella situación les dio asco y miedo.

-Todo lo que estaba reprimiendo, salió de mi, pero tomo forma de algo horrible. Termine convirtiéndome en un monstruo peor que ellos- destapa el pote de píldoras y se toma otras 2 -Volví con los cuerpos de mis amigos y los vele como se debe, tome sus equipos y termine cazando a cada uno de los nativos de aquel pueblo, luego los predi fuego junto con sus hijos, suponía que si hubiera un alma en ellos, desearían eso. Capture al científico, me reporte con mis superiores, solo tenia que llevar al malnacido unos 5 km al norte, donde me esperarían un escuadrón de ayuda y me escoltarían a la base. Y lo hice-

-No tenias que haberlo hecho, debiste haberle metido una bala en su puta cabeza!- dice Lupa

-Hija! Fue su deber e hizo lo correcto que…-

-Quien dijo que lo lleve con vida?- dijo con un tono indiferente -Lo lleve totalmente echo pedazos en un saco, me pedía perdón, me gritaba misericordia, pero mis oidos no lo escuchaban. Me di cuenta de que aun me afectaba mi pasado, cuando vi el rostro de Lincoln en vez del científico, y mi mano aumentaba la velocidad con la que lo destrozaba-

-Dios…..hijo que te hici….-

-Tu sabes que hiciste madre, todas ustedes saben lo que hicieron, quiero saber el porque- dijo con rigor -las vidas que dejaron que se arruinaran, las marcas de porvida que perseguirán a esas chicas que Lincoln marcó, solo pido el porque-

-…..-

-Ya veo- Lemy se da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta de entrada

-Lemuel que haces?- pregunta Lori

El castaño la ignora y abre la puerta estaba a punto de salir de esa casa cuando, hasta que Lupa lo toma del brazo deteniéndolo. Había cierto pánico en su rostro, sabia que si su hermano salía de esa casa sin una respuesta, jamás volvería otra vez. Ella ya no quería eso, y termino dejando ese orgullo de lado.

-Nosotras creíamos que nos hacía especiales- dice rápidamente -todas nosotras, creímos que esa era la forma de amar a alguien, queríamos que el nos amara como padre y creímos que de esa forma… dejaría de vernos como una carga- comenzaba a llorar un poco

-Yo comencé mi paranoia por eso- hablo Loan -jamás me gusto eso, pero tenia miedo de que dejara de amarnos como padre-

-…si, esperaba una respuesta así de retorcida, pero así me lo imagine- responde, cierra la puerta, se recuesta sobre ella y se sienta en el suelo rendido mientras procesaba la información. Varias de sus hermanas se acercan a el, Lupa se esfuerza y se sienta a su lado, Leia se arrodilla frente a el, también había lagrimas en sus ojos. Lemy evita mirarlas y fija su mirada hacia el suelo mientras tiene su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-No fue tu culpa, éramos unas estúpidas calenturientas, fue nuestro error- dice Liby mientras saca una botella de Whiskey del mueble del living.

-Se que no lo fue, pero me siento una mierda por no evitarlo, no pude detenerlo, no pude salvar a esos niños en aquel poblado, no pude ni salvar a mis amigos. Pero lo que mas me pregunto es el como aun sigo vivo, a pesar de todas las masacres que viví, los momentos críticos donde sobreviví, pienso….que es el monstruo en mi que evita que yo muera. Incluso cuando tengo el cañón de un arma en mi boca e intento tirar del gatillo, el impide que lo haga-

Lyra se acerca apresuradamente y se aferra a el, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Nosotras te dejamos solo hace 20 años, te hicimos sufrir 9 años, ahora estamos aquí para ayudarte a sanar Lemy-

El castaño dejo pasar esta vez su viejo nombre de niño. Lentamente todas sus hermanas se unen en un gran abrazo, cuando un ruido en las escaleras llama su atención, Lizy y Lulu estaba allí mirando la escena.

-Que tanto oyeron?- pregunta Liena

-Lo saben todo, por eso deje que escucharan a escondidas- contesta Lemy

Las 2 chicas corren y se unen al abrazo. Aun tenia muchas preguntas, pero por lo menos sus hermanas fueron sinceras con el. Ahora sabia que el no fue el único en sufrir en aquella casa, ahora una de sus viejas heridas comienza a cerrarse.

Fin del Capitulo 6


End file.
